


The Sorcerer’s Secret

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Centaurs, Dorks, Gen, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: At Tilly’s wedding; Cedric sees someone he thought he would never see again and in a form he doesn’t recognize.
Kudos: 5





	The Sorcerer’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

> They literally used the same model. It’s hilarious

He had just taken a bite from one of the puff pastries when the king of the Centaurs walked by with his entourage. Cedric inhaled sharply and immediately regretted it as he started to choke and cough. He dropped his plate onto the grass, giving himself a few blows in his solar plexus with his fists. He finally managed to cough up the piece, shaking his head as he straightened up.

“Mr. Cedric? Are you okay?” Sofia tilted her head as she looked at him, placing a hand on his arm. “I saw you drop your plate and came over…”

“Nearly died eating a puff pastry,” Cedric murmured, staring after the king of Centaurs. “Happens all the time. Makes one appreciate life more.”

“Mr. Cedric?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I uh...I’m sorry,” he said as he shook his head and looked back down at her. “I thought for a moment that I recognized that Centaur but that’s impossible.”

“Where did you think you remembered him from? Maybe you saw him in passing!”

“My teacher at Hexley Hall...”

“He looks like your teacher? The nice one who taught you the sorcerer’s secret?” she asked. Cedric nodded and she smiled, taking the sleeve of his robe and giving it a gentle tug. “Come on!”

Cedric stumbled after her. “Where are we going?”

“To talk to him, of course!” she brightly chirped.

“What?!” Cedric tried and failed to free himself from the child’s grasp, flailing his free arm helplessly behind himself. “Sofia! Sofia, no! Sofia!”

“Excuse me!” Sofia called out, waving a hand in the air. “Mr. king of the Centaurs? Can we talk to you for a minute?”

Cedric could feel his heart dropping into his shoes as the king actually turned around and started walking towards them. There was nowhere for the sorcerer to run now, he had already been seen. Why did he tell Sofia what he thought? Why didn’t he just let that puff pastry kill him and save him from this moment?

But he couldn’t deny that he still looked like his teacher from so many years ago.

“ _ Dia Duit _ . Can I help you, little princess?” the king asked, smiling at the pair. He waved his guards back, keeping them a polite distance away.

“Yes, you can actually! You see, you look like my friend’s teacher and…”

Cedric wondered how badly it would ruin the wedding if he cast disappear-o on himself. He hunched his shoulders, toying with the sleeves of his robe as he prayed for this to be over soon. Then he would take a few bottles of wine and drink himself into oblivion.

Maybe the Centaur would just laugh and walk away. He hoped he just walked away. Why wasn’t he walking away? Why was he looking at Cedric so intensely? Why was he getting  _ closer?! _

“Cedric,” the centaur said with a warm smile Cedric knew all too well. 

“Y-your Majesty! It’s nothing just...ju-just a mistake I mean…”

“Have you been practicing your charms like I taught you to? Remember to keep your back straight; posture can affect spells as much as pronouncing the words.”

He froze at that. He stared up at the Centaur in wonder. “...you  _ are _ him!” he whispered in awe. “You...you were the only one who thought I could do anything at Hexley Hall. You vanished after my graduation and I never got to see you again!”

“I had served my purpose and needed to return to my own lands,” the Centaur said. “It was a pleasure teaching you what I could.”

“But if you were his teacher, how did you make yourself look human?” Sofia asked.

“A friend of mine said she was worried about her son’s time at Hexley Hall,” he explained. “She said that a lot of the teachers there refused to accept him into their classes. I was still a prince and my father did always insist I should try living among your kind before taking the crown. So...I spoke with Merlin and the Headmaster and they agreed to allow me to teach a smaller, more specialized class for the students the others wanted to dismiss. Merlin cast a spell to alter my form for as long as Cedric was a student so I could help him.”

“Mr. Cedric! Your favorite teacher was a Centaur!” Sofia gasped. She yelped when the sorcerer fainted, crumpling at her feet. “Oh dear…”

The king of the Centaurs could only shake his head, chuckling to himself. “He hasn’t changed a bit,” he said. “When he wakes up, tell him I’m proud of what he has accomplished so far.”

Sofia nodded, waving goodbye as the Centaur took his leave. She then looked down at Cedric and sighed, bending down to grab him by the arms and drag him to one of the tents.


End file.
